The Love of the Fairy Queen
by Bookgeek102
Summary: Erza loves her guild and her life, but she has always felt like something was missing. Will she find what she was looking for when a certain bluenette comes to town? Jerza one-shot, all right's to Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima.


Erza, also known as Titania Queen of the Fairies and as one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, sometimes tired of always following the rules and upholding all the tiresome qualities of being an S-class wizard. Of course, she would not trade who she is or anything about her life for anything, she just sometimes yearned for something she has never had, love.

Of course, she has felt love in the sense that one is loved by and loves a family, she gets that fulfilled with all her cherished friends at Fairy Tail. But the love she wants is one fulfilled by being in the arms of someone she desperately wants, but feels that she will never have.

Erza stared longingly at the couples that gathered around a table in the center of the guildhall. Natsu was holding Lucy close to his body while Lucy lightly rubbed her pregnant stomach, next to them Happy was giving another fish to Carla, who finally accepts them without hesitation. At the table also sat Gray who had Juvia tightly hugging his side with hearts for eyes, and to finish off the group of friends was Gajeel who was holding Levy's hand.

Even Wendy and Romeo had started dating after the war with Alvarez had ended, yet the man Erza wanted was not one she could find within Fairy Tail's guild halls, but one hidden under a blue cloak that roamed Fiore's countryside. She knew as an S-class wizard, and since Master Makarov had recently informed her that she will be the next guild master, she could not be found in the arms of a fugitive or her future could be at stake, no matter how much she wanted to make that risk.

But if she was honest with herself, she knew the only real reason she had was because she didn't' know where he was. Her dear friend and ex-rival Mira walked over and offered Erza a slice of her favorite, strawberry cake. Erza solemnly shook her head "no" and Mira instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter Erza? You're never this sad when you're offered cake" Mira went around the bar and took a seat on the barstool next to her close friend.

"I'm fine, I just…." She didn't need to finish for Mirajane to know exactly what was wrong.

"Miss him?" Mira suggested with a knowing smile, immediately Erza's cheeks became flushed with the same color of her scarlet hair.

"I don't' know what your talking about! Miss who?" Erza tried to casually deny her feelings but Mira saw through the charade she always put up.

"You know everyone would approve of you being with Jellal right? He did after all help our guild time after time, and his Edolas counterpart was a Fairy Tail S-class mage! Plus, we know you're totally crushing on him and he likes you too!" Mira babbled and Erza looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact in her embarrassed state.

"What would make you think he likes me? When we almost kissed a couple years ago he even made up an excuse that he had a fiance, he clearly is not that interested." Erza finished sadly remembering the awful memory that always embarrassed her.

"Oh come on Erza! We both know he just didn't want to involve you in all the drama he had at the time since he had to stay under the magic council's radar. But now the magic council knows all the good Crime Sorciere has done and they turn the other cheek for any of their actions. Also, I know he likes you because Meredy told me he does." Instantly Erza's face looked up to Mira's.

"What did Meredy say?" Erza inquired, suddenly feeling a tinge of hope in her heart.

"She said that he always looks to the sky and wonders aloud if your doing alright, and that he always tries to make excuses to come to Magnolia so he can visit. Also, that he refuses to go out with any other girl that shows any interest, he instantly turns them down and says there is already someone who holds a place in his heart." Mira finished with a dreamy look in her eyes as she imagined Erza and Jellal's adorable babies that they could have.

"Mira that doesn't prove anything, he might wonder if I'm okay because we are childhood friends, he makes excuses to come here to not only visit me but the entire guild, and the girl in his heart could be any girl or its just an excuse to turn down the girls if he just doesn't want a girlfriend yet." Erza said feeling confident in her arguments.

"Oh Erza… You are more clueless than Natsu and Lucy used to be… You know how he really feels and I know you feel the same. I have to get back to work but please, do something for yourself for once and make yourself happy by admitting your feelings to yourself and to him." With that, Mirajane got up and started to take drink orders from a small table of mages that just walked in.

Erza sighed and got up to leave, as she walked out of the main doors she heard distant giggling from her group of friends that were happily with the people they loved after all this time.

Was the true reason her and Jellal were not together not because of his past, her future, or his location at all, but because neither could admit their true feelings? One of the Ten Wizard Saints and Titania herself could face any foe no matter how strong, but they couldn't face the love they had always shared. Erza almost was amused at the thought of her being rendered useless at the notion of love when she has overcome so much in her life.

_Maybe Mira is right, but I guess it doesn't matter since I probably won't be seeing him any time soon, _Erza thought as she made her way down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. Then suddenly a very familiar husky voice ripped her from her thoughts.

"Erza, how have you been?" Erza slowly turned around to see the very man that has been in her thoughts all day standing right in front of her.

"Je-Jellal! What are you doing here?" Erza stuttered being caught off guard, which only seemed to happen when she was with him.

"Meredy and I felt like swinging by for old times' sake, she missed Juvia and I wanted to see you" _he wanted to see me?! Mira really did know what she was talking about earlier I suppose._

"What did you want to see me for?" Erza asked not knowing what else to say.

"You know how much I love to see that beautiful scarlet hair of yours, I just missed it I guess" Jellal said while stepping closer to Erza and taking a few strands of her hair into his hand. Erza felt her cheeks go bright red as if Natsu brought his flames to her face.

"You traveled all this way just to see my hair?" Erza asked dumbfoundedly, Jellal let out a low chuckle to this.

"Well I suppose I missed you too" he said with a warm smile while looking into Erza's eyes. Erza's heart pounded so hard in her chest she was sure he could hear it. There touching reunion was interrupted when Meredy jumped next to Jellal.

"Okay you love-birds, can we head to Fairy Tail now? I want to see how Juvia is doing!" Meredy said enthusiastically as she bounced up and down as Erza and Jellal fiercely blushed at her love-bird comment.

"S-sure, let me take you guys" Erza said before guiding them back to her guild. Once they got there, Master instantly suggested that the guild have a party since their friends had come to visit, and the night passed quickly with laughter, drinking, and conversing. But Erza once again found herself on the sidelines watching her friends as they goofed off with each other and Meredy. She also noticed her master having a deep conversation with Jellal in a corner booth of the hall.

Feeling like she had no place at the moment, she quietly slipped out the guild doors and walked to one of her favorite spots on a patch of grass by the water. She relaxed into a more comfortable outfit that had a tank top and loose pants by using her magic, and then she watched the water gently ripple in the night.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps approaching and instantly felt herself tense up. She turned to face the person invading her relaxation to find that it was Jellal.

"Why did you leave the party? Your friends were looking for you" Jellal said before taking a seat next to her.

"I just wanted some fresh air I guess" Erza answered looking out at the water, she then felt a warm coat get wrapped around her bare shoulders.

"You should have something warmer on, it's getting kind of late in the year to only have a tank top on" Jellal said as he finished wrapping his dark blue coat on her. She was caught off guard and blushed, but when she was about to argue she realized how chilly she really was before and how warm his jacket was. Then she noticed the smell of his cologne on his coat and she couldn't help but take a deep breath of its musky scent and relax into the warm material.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Jellal suddenly spoke up, "It sure is a beautiful night tonight" he stared up into the sky which seemed to be filled with more stars than normal tonight.

"It is beautiful tonight isn't it, I didn't even notice when I first came out" Erza said also looking to the sky, then when she looked at Jellal again she caught him staring longingly at her.

"Erza, I have something that I cant hold in any longer. I fully understand if you don't feel the same as I do, especially after all I've done to you and your friends in the past, but I need to at least tell you that I… that I-" Jellal was cut off by Erza's lips quickly being smashed against his in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Jellal I love you, and I don't know if that was what you were going to say or not, but that is something I have needed to get out for a while too. I have kept coming up with different excuses trying to hide the way I truly feel for you but I just can't do that to myself anymore, so no matter what has happened in the past or what may or may not happen in the future, I love you anyway and I think I always have and always will." When Erza finished she finally looked into Jellal's eyes again to see complete shock written across his face.

She felt herself blush deeply at what she had just admitted to one of her oldest friends and at how vulnerable she just made herself. But instead of saying any response, Jellal smiled and brought his hand to the back of Erza's head and pulled her in for another kiss. But this one was slower and more delicate than the first, and it made Erza's heart flutter at the soft touch.

Jellal pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "Of course I feel the same Erza, ever since we were kids I've loved you and I promise I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make up for the things I put you through back then, and for making you wait this long for me."

They continued to kiss and hold each other under the soft light of the moon and eventually Erza found herself resting her head on his chest as they laid by the water. She let the beat of his heart lull her into relaxation. She finally had the love she was always looking for holding her tight and keeping her safe.


End file.
